Monday Morning
by Larxenethefirefly
Summary: Rukia hates Monday Mornings. Will Ichigo be able to change her mind? A onepeice over Ichigo and Rukia


Larxene here again with my second (and much longer) onepiece! This one is over Rukia and Ichigo. Enjoy- but no flaming! ;)

DISCLAMER- I DO NOT own Bleach. If I did, I would be famous.

* * *

It was just another hateful Monday morning. Rukia lugged herself out of bed, wondering not for the first time why school just had to be this early. At least in the Soul Society she was able to sleep through class. Here, the teachers would be ruthless if she even so much as closed her eyes, some going as far as smacking her with a book or giving her a detention. 

As she finished getting dressed, she heard a soft knock on the door, and Ichigo soon entered, yawning. "Glad you're up." He said. "What do you want for breakfast this morning?"

"Whatever's available in the pantry, I guess." She replied, brushing past him. For an instant, their hands brushed one another, and she felt an electric shock go up her arm. Blinking, she was taken by surprise, but luckily, she was facing away from Ichigo so he did not see her face. Running downstairs, she fixed herself a bowl of cereal and gobbled it down, finishing it before Ichigo even made it downstairs. "Hurry up, will you?" she asked. "We'll be late!"

"Shut up." He grunted. "It's not my fault I'm slow in the mornings."

"Well, you'll have to learn to be quicker. What if a hollow shows up, eh? What then?"  
"I'll kill it." He replied bluntly. "Now leave me alone."

Rukia did so, and she sat by the door, tapping her foot impatiently. Finally, Ichigo walked up, shouldering his backpack. Without a word, they left.

They approached the school, and there they mingled with their friends, talking amiably. But her eyes always seemed drawn to Ichigo, and more than once she caught him staring at her. Then, just as their eyes connected, they'd look away, blushing slightly. Rukia cursed herself. Why was she getting so light-headed whenever Ichigo was near her? Could it be...?

"No." She said to herself, firmly. "I'm just imagining things." But she still found herself thinking about it for the rest of the day.

It was halfway through lunch when she got a signal on her phone. Groaning, she pulled Ichigo aside. "There's a hollow!" She hissed.

He groaned. "Again?" He dashed inside, leaving Rukia behind. Frowning, she chased after him, and after turning him into a shinigami, they deposited his body into an abandoned closet and ran off.

"Where is it?" he asked, bounding over the rooftops. Rukia squinted at the screen, judging their current position. "Wait a bit…Ok, turn left. We'll run into it soon." He did so, and after a minute they saw the hollow. Dropping Rukia off onto a convenient building roof, he drew out Zangetsu and immediately attacked.

From a safe distance, Rukia watched, wishing to join him but knowing he would never forgive her if he did. Heart hammering, she was surprised to find that she was ten times more worried about him than normal.

Luckily for her, the hollow was defeated quickly, and Ichigo was soon by her again. "Well, that was easy." He remarked. "I think that was a new personal record."

"Good for you." She retorted. "Now, let's get back."  
Unexpectedly, he grabbed her by the wrist. Twisting around to yell at him, she realized that he was inspecting her watch. "We have some time left." He said. "Why don't we waste some more time?"

"Um, hello, are you stupid or something? You may be invisible to humans, but I'm not."

He looked at her in surprise. "You're a Soul Reaper too, ya know. You can abandon you gigai here for now; no one will find it."

She took his advice, and soon they were both racing each other around the city, enjoying themselves immensely. But Rukia, who was still a bit rusty, somehow tripped in the park and was soon sprawled on the ground. Burning red with embarrassment, her face turned an even darker shade of red when Ichigo helped her up. "Are you ok?" he asked, and she perceived a tenderness and worry in his eyes she had never seen. Glancing down at the ground, she nodded. "Y…yeah, I'm fine." She stammered. A silence came between them as they both awkwardly looked somewhere else. Finally, Ichigo smiled tensely. "We'd better get back. It's almost time for lunch to end." He said, and stepped away from her. She suddenly mourned the loss of their previous closeness, and she stood there dumbly for a moment.

Then she felt Ichigo grasp her. "Rukia, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"May I kiss you?"

She looked up, startled. He had a pleading expression on his face, and a hungry look in his eyes. She had never seen him like this. "Whatever for?" she asked.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I've been…feeling something between us these past couple of days, and I want to know if it's serious." Taking a deep breath, he continued, the words coming out in a rush. "I know it's kinda sudden, but I can't stop thinking of you. I even dream about you at night, and my eyes always gravitate to yours. I just need to see if this is something worth pursuing. If there is nothing, I swear I'll leave it alone, but if there is…"

He was cut off by Rukia jumping the gun and kissing him first. Automatically, his arms shot around her midsection, pulling her closer. Her hands tangled in his hair, grasping them firmly and giving her an anchor to support her already jelly-like legs.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, breathing heavily. She felt Ichigo's breathing on her neck, hot and fast, and she leaned into his shoulder, quivering. Finally, after a moment of silent pleasure, she said, "Well, did you feel anything?"

He drew back to enable himself to see her face. Joy was written all over his features as he nodded.

"Good, 'cause I did too." She said as she leaned in for another round.

Maybe Mondays weren't so bad after all.


End file.
